


All that I remember are the times you did me wrong

by peter_panda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_panda/pseuds/peter_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She was our alpha! She supposed to be our protector,our leader! She leaded us off of a cliff!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that I remember are the times you did me wrong

**Author's Note:**

> The title's from here: http://tinyurl.com/ozbgcm3

They were going on and on about this for what feels like eternity. Derek wanted nothing but to get out of this elevator. Her betrayal, her lies so fresh in his mind, it was painful having her so close.

“She was our alpha! She supposed to be our protector,our leader! She leaded us off of a cliff!” Jennifer took a deep breath, her eyes full of fierce light.

“I know.” said Derek,not even caring if she heard it or not. “I'm not saying it's okay but-”

“But,you think she should get away with it? Is that it? She did something terrible and you think i should let her go and be?”

“What are you gonna do?” he asked then. “What is your master plan,huh? What is the perfect revenge of yours? Are you gonna seize her? Gonna drown her? Or literally push her off of a cliff?”

“I'm gonna tear her apart,that's what i'm gonna do.” Her voice was harsh. “And you got your choice in this.You can either help me or you can leave and let me do it alone.”

“What if i won't let you?”

“I'm not asking for your permission.” she said sharply.

“Right.But you cannot leave this elevator without me ,so.”

“You know what? You're just as bad as she is.You think you can have control over me just because you're an oh so special,moon driven supernatural creature? I'm the power, boy.I am the power that is in the moon,in the woods.Every single three gives me power.”

“Whoa.” Derek said sarcastically. “Now i'm impressed.So what? What are you gonna do,kill me?”

“If i have to.”

“If you kill me you would be nothing different from her.”

“And that is not a problem to me.You see, my ethics are a bit rusty.It probably have something to do with my alpha scratching my face off and then leaving me for death.”

“You are so sweet.” Derek gives her the side eye. “How come i didn't realise you are the serial killer? You are just the type.”

“You didn't get it because you hoped you were wrong,thinking it was me.That's denial.It's a simple process when you just don't want to believe something,while you have a gut feeling that it's true.”

“You sound familiar with it.” Derek said bitterly.

“I am.” She was looking at the door like she was expecting it to burst open out of nowhere. “You see, she was more than just my alpha.”

“What could she be more than just your alpha?” Being someone's alpha was being more than anything in Derek's mind. His mother was his alpha, later his sister. They were everything to him, how could someone possibly be more than that?

“We were together.” She said slowly. Then she chuckled. “Well, not really. I was in love with her and she was being kind, I guess. That sounds more accurate. And then she met Ennis. She came to me that night, a smile so deep, so sweet and told me she found her mate.” She looked Derek in the eye then. “The person I was in love with since day one told me she found her mate. And it wasn't me. And then she went and kill all of her pack, our pack. She tried to kill me. She betrayed me and used me. Can you imagine how bad that hurt?”

“Yes, in fact I can.” Derek said wryly. “Thanks to you.”

She seemed sad then. Just a bit, but still. A soundless apology yet Derek could see right trough her, he could see her remorselessness, the way she was thinking she did what she had to do. She had a dagger deep in her heart and she would do anything to take it out. And that dagger was Kali. She needed to be dead so Julia could stop thinking about it. So Julia could forget and mourn her lost love. The love she sacrificed so freely.

Derek saw that there was no hope to save her. Because Derek knew that feeling too. He took Peter's life for the same reason. He understood.

So he simply opened the door.


End file.
